Umbridge and the Slytherins
by SlytherinsTiger
Summary: What if Umbridge was against the Slytherins? Something like an AU. Please read and review!


**AN: I don't really know where this story came from or whether I will be continuing it. Maybe I'll just leave it to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

**My hands shook as I reached for my wand.**

**It was cold in the Slytherin common room. Deathly cold. **

**I supposed it fit the mood. We were all scared and silent, waiting for what we knew was our downfall. **

**Umbridge stood at the entrance to the common room, her wand pointed at a first year in rage.**

**"How dare you defy the Ministry's educational decrees?!" she shrieked. "Oh, you will be soundly punished for what you have done, Clasey!"**

**Clasey cowered in front of the tip of her wand, terrified.**

**He had every right to be, too. This was the most furious we'd ever seen Umbridge. Usually she just gave you detention and took off points in her sickly sweet voice. Whatever Clasey did, it was extreme.**

**"CRUCI-" she started.**

**I raised my wand and my voice, along with a dozen fellow Slytherins. "Expilliarmus!"**

**With the joint power of our magic, Umbridge was blasted out the door. Claseys friends hurried forward to drag him back into the safety of the dorms, and I stood there, motionless, with Theodore Nott on one side and Daphne Greengrass on the other. **

**I don't know how long we stood there, staring at the blasted door, waiting for Umbridge to move. She didn't. None of us bothered to check whether she was alive.**

**Apparently, Mcgonagall had heard the crash because she came running down the stairs along with Flitwick and Sprout. **

**"What happened here?!" she asked in shock, stepping over the unconscious body of Umbridge.**

**None of us spoke while she just stared at us.**

**Finally, I cleared my throat. "Where's Professor Snape?" **

**"He's not in the castle at the moment, and would you care to explain this, Mr. Malfoy?!"**

**"I'll explain if to him," I said coldly. No need to get a gryffindor involved, I thought. Even if it was Mcgonagall. **

**She stared at us a moment longer, then finally nodded and moved to help Sprout and Flitwick with the door and Umbridges body.**

**Right then, Professor Snape bounded down the stairs to the dungeon, taking in everything, and asking us, "Are you okay?" **

**Mcgonagalls eyes widened in surprise at hearing the concern in his voice. Sprout gasped, and Flitwick raised his eyebrows. **

**"We're alright," Zabini said from Notts other side. "But I think that first year, Clasey, suffered a nasty shock."**

**"What happened?" Snape asked, turning to Mcgonagall, his voice once again hard.**

**"I don't know," she replied. "They refused to tell me and insisted on waiting on you."**

**He looked to us.**

**"She," I said, pointing to Umbridge, "tried to Crucio Clasey."**

**"What?!" All four teachers asked, Sprout gasping in horror.**

**"I-I don't believe that can be possible, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as she is a Ministry official and knows full well that that is illegal."**

**"You think we're lying, do you?!" Pansy said loudly.**

**"I didn't say that, I just said it was highly improbable."**

**"Same thing," muttered Nott.**

**"Severus?" The 3 teachers turned to him, as did all of us. He had remained quiet until now, staring at Umbridge, contemplating.**

**"I believe them," he said at last, bringing smirks to some faces. Namely, ours.**

**"But-but you can't really-"**

**Sprout was interrupted by Umbridges coughs. Not her "hem, hem" coughs, but real, chest wracking coughs.**

**Professor Snape pointed to the dorm. "Go!"**

**We all ran to the stairs but not into the dorms, waiting to see what would happen.**

**Umbridge coughed a few more minutes, then sat up. **

**"Where am I?"**

**"On top of the Slytherin common rooms door," Mcgonagall replied sharply.**

**"What-why-oh-they-those-those SLYTHERINS!" Umbridge spat, "they-they tried to kill me! They should be punished at once!"**

**"You tried to Crucio one of my snakes?" Snape hissed softly, emphasizing "my", causing the other three heads to look at him in wonder. If only they knew how much he really cared for us, I expect they'd drop dead from shock.**

**"What-I-I-no-Crucio-me? That-ri-ridiculous! That's-that's a lie! It's a lie, Snape, one your Slytherins fabricated, so-so they could get away with attempted murder!"**

**"Attempted murder? You don't think you're exaggerating a bit, Dolores?" Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow.**

**"They-they should be punished at once, Professor Snape, at once! I hope you will take care of it, or shall I call Filch with the straps?!"**

**"I will do no such thing and neither will Filch," Snape said venomously. **

**"Oh?" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice, standing up and dusting herself off. "Well, perhaps you forgot, Snape, but I am the headmistress at this school and I get to decide whether students shall be punished or not, not you! And what are you three still doing here," she snapped, turning to the other heads," don't you have your own houses to take care of?"**

**We collectively gasped, although thankfully she didn't hear us. **

**"She did not just say that to Mcgonagall!" Pansy whispered in disbelief.**

**"Oh, but she did," Zabini said in awe.**

**Sprout and Flitwick hurried out, not wanting anything to do with the fight that was to take place, but even Snape was staring at Mcgonagall, waiting for her to draw her wand.**

**But she didn't, she stood there, and glared at Umbridge with her lips in a tight line, and then turned and walked right out, ignoring her. As if she was beneath her. I snickered. For a Gryffindor, that certainly was a very Slytherin thing to do.**

**"Well, Snape, I believe I will deal with you and your Slytherins tomorrow. If you haven't given them an appropriate punishment for their crimes by then, you will be put on probation. And if you refuse to give them what they deserve, I shall have a talk with the board of governors about your ability to teach, considering your...past. Hm." As she turned to step over the door, Snape was still. But then he drew his wand.**

**Daphne gasped and pansy clapped her hand over her mouth.**

**"Obliviate," Snape whispered, wand pointed at the toads back. **

**There was a flash of light as Umbridge stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Then-**

**"Professor Snape! Whatever happened to the door?! It was those Gryffindors again wasn't it?! Those Weasley Twins! Oh, they'll get what's comi-"**

**"No."**

**"No?" Umbridge squeaked confused. "It wasn't the Weasleys."**

**"Oh. Well," Umbridge said, "Who was it?"**

**"I can't say, headmistress."**

**"Oh. Well, I'm sure- I'll just send someone down to repair-"**

**Snape pointed his wand at the door.**

**"Reparo!"**

**The door slammed in the toads face.**

**"No need," Snape said coldly to the door.**

**We watched as he stood there, silently. Then he took a deep breath and headed to the dorms.**

**We ran.**


End file.
